soy tu princesa
by taiga14
Summary: soy tuya hazme tuya
Vampira King

Una noche oscura con el cielo plasmado de estrellas deseoso de ver quien estuviera hay se encontraba una chica recostada en aquel verdoso pasto tomando una pequeña siesta ante el frio de la noche quien la tomaba desprevenida haciéndola temblar de frio…

Vestía su uniforme del colegio de color blanco quien la hacia ver tan delicadamente tierna como "la pequeña princesa debajo de las estrella"

Ante ella apareció un elegante chico de ojos azabache y cabello del mismo color, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos hasta llegar el punto de besarla…

Se le quedo mirando detenidamente hasta llegar al punto de marcarse una sonrisa perversa en su inexpresiva cara…

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta chocar con los de el…

¿Kaname-san que haces? ?¡Bájame!-[le dijo la suave pero ruda voz de la chica que ISO que el se molestara un poco por tan acción]

¿Y por que?-[el respondió serio sin ninguna expresión]

Estoy demasiado fría necesito ir de inmediato a la habitación-[ella insinuó con una mirada de pervertida a la vez por tal pensamiento que se le vino ala mente (y si tu mejor me calientas)]

Bueno entonces te llevare-[le insistió kaname]

Etto... Esta bien pero rápido-[le respondió yuuki con una cara de sádica que marcaba que quería comerlo a besos lo antes posible o eso cree]

De un movimiento rápido de sus sentidos vampíricos kaname de una sentada ya estaba en la habitación de yuuki su cabello castaño se movía rebeldemente ante la brusca brisa, recostó a la chica en su pequeña cama alejándose para cerrar las ventanas y apagar toda luz sobrante…

Esta total oscuridad sin rastro de movimiento alguno de ninguno de los dos… el azabache decidió tomar la iniciativa acercándose a la cama y pasando sus manos por todo el torso de la chica haciendo que suspirara por tal acto…*se preguntaran como pueden ver si esta oscuro pues son vampiros no? ven de noche no?*

Paso sus frías y grandes manos por aquellas blanquecinas piernas haciendo la temblar de placer… llevo su boca hacia una de sus piernas y lamio tan apasionado que de tal acto le provoco morded la parte superior de la pierna haciendo que sangrara , gimiera de placer y dolor…

Eres muy dulce… yuuki-[le dijo con una cara de deseo absoluto]

Se fue a donde su cuello lentamente lamio y mordió lo mismo que la pierna, con el sabor de la sangre de ella la besa bruscamente…

Lleva su mano para quitarle el chaleco botón por botón sin dejar de besarla, desliza el chaleco de su cuerpo y la lanza asía un lado de la cama…

Baja hacia uno de sus senos y comienza a masajearlo enzima del su sostén de color azul…

Agarraba la sabanas con mucha fuerza por ese gigantesco placer que el le daba, ella literalmente estaba en el cielo, esta completamente roja y empezaba a sudar, estaba muy excitada. Le empezaba a molestar ya que ella empezaba a quedar desnuda y el no y decidió en quitarle su chaleco con tal desesperación que no podía quitárselo…

El Se dio cuenta y paro de De masajear su seno desnudo y le dedico una agradable sonrisa mientras se quitaba lentamente su chaleco mostrado su increíble físico…haciendo que la chica se desesperara y tomara el control

Ahora me toca a mi te tomaste tu tiempo para torturarme pero ahora me toca a mi-[dijo aquella chica sonrojada y con una cara sádica que no se la quitaba nadie]

Su mirada se poso en lo único que le gustaba en su "amiguito"

Bajo sus manos delicadas hasta su pantalón con una increíble fuerza de deseo se lo arranco de una sola estancada dejándolo en un bóxer negro quien combinaba muy bien con su tono de piel…

Déjame ayudarte a bajar a tu amigo kaname…déjame complacerte [esas palabras lo dejo atónico nunca había visto a cros yupi así tan sádica y pervertida]

Empezó a sobarlo delicadamente viendo aquella expresión de su amado… de… placer…se dedico seguir así hasta que le rogo a que se lo metiera en la boca

¡Por favor métetelo ya en la boca no aguanto mas! –[el dijo esas palabras con suspiros rogando a que le diera mas]

Bajo lentamente y le quito su bóxer dejando ver su e rectado pene sediento de placer … coloco sus manos alrededor y paso su lengua suavemente haciéndolo gemir… se lo metió poco a poco en la boca saboreando cada borde sobrante le parecía exquisito… iba del Iván y ven cada vez mas rápido…

Yuuki me…vengo…[le decía un complacido chico tras su orgasmo]

Sintiendo algo caliente en su boca salir de el se lo trago con gusto salpicando en su cara…

Se levanto y la beso apasionadamente cargándola y recostándola en el piso…

Busco una venda y le vendo los ojos a yuuki dejándola inquita ante semejante acto…

Kaname hazme tu ya-[la cabello castaño le dijo en un casi suspiro]

Bajo hasta bajo y paso su lengua por su intimidad muy lento haciendo que ella arqueara su cuerpo…

Su sabor era exquisito como ninguna otra que el haya probado…en eso kaname introduce su lengua haciendo que yuuki gimiera de placer… en eso dejo esa zona y se aproximo a su boca dando agresivos besos dejando sus labios hinchados…

Dejo de besarla y puso la punta de su pene en su zona y empezó a entrar poco apoco para que no le doliera…con cada penetrada yuuki se le salían las lagrimas de dolor después de un rato esas lagrimas se convirtieron en placer absoluto… kaname la envestía mas rápido y con mas fuerza escuchándose los gemidos de los dos en el solitario cuarto…

Lo sentía tan cerca, tan pronto que yuuki se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, gritó su nombre en alto y la vista se le nubló por unos momentos cuando hubo llegado.

Kaname callo rendido en el pecho de yuuki escuchándose su agitación tras ese acto tan placentero….

Los dos amantes de la noche sentía frio aunque las ventanas estuvieran cerradas se acurrucaron cómodamente hasta esperan al nuevo día…

 **Fin de fiction**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado ya que soy nueva en estos espero sus opiniones… sayonara**


End file.
